Kehangatan
by Alice the dark rabbit
Summary: ONE SHOT Leo menganggap anggota Baskerville, pelayan Glen itu sangat payah. Akan tetapi dia mulai merasa adanya kehangatan pada mereka. Akankah mereka dapat membuat Leo tercengang dan merasakan hangatnya keluarga?


Hani : Haaiiikkk, saatnya family time(?) ah lupakan… aku terlalu galau. Kalian tau murid SMA ternyata sibuk juga ya? Dan harus aktif kalau ikut ekskul *jadi nilai juga* (TwT) Dan juga-

Leo : STOPPP! Kenapa jadi ajang curcol, bukanya Hani-san mau bacain disclaimer. GIMANA SIH! *tereak pake toa*

Hani : *tutup telinga* URUSAIIII! DIAM KAU KUTU BUKU!

Leo : APA?! KUTU BUKU?! BUKANNYA KAU JUGA

Hani : IYA, AKU JUGA TUH! MASALAH BUAT LOE?!

*tawur session*

Oswald muncul ke permukaan.

Oswald : Baiklah, akan kubacakan disclaimernya

**DISCLAIMER : Pandora Hearts dan semua trollingnya hanya dibuat oleh Jun Mochizuki-sensei. Maafkan dia bila sudah membuat kalian menjadi galau. Dan cerita berikut hanyalah karangan- *baca dengan teliti* author yang tidak pandai dalam berbahasa dan-**

Hani : OSWALD! KENAPA KAU GANTI BAGIAN ITU!

Oswald : *tutup telinga* apaan kurasa yang kau tulis di disclaimer itu benar-benar tidak sesuai

Hani : EH? *mojok/coret-coret tembok*

Leo : Kita mulai ceritanya

* * *

**KEHANGATAN**

**By : Alice the dark Rabbit (Hani)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**KELUARGA **merupakan hal yang paling indah yang bisa kaurasakan, kehangatan sebuah keluarga, kasih sayang yang kau dapat, rasa saling mempercayai.

Keluarga sama halnya seperti persahabatan, tetapi keluarga sebetulnya memiliki perasaan yang lebih kuat sangat disayangkan bila kau tidak bisa merasakannya.

Itulah yang dialami Leo setelah dia menjadi penerus dan mendapat julukan Glen Baskerville.

Leo selalu merasa anggota bawahan Glen terdahulu terlalu bodoh dan sangat payah, terutama Vincent yang telah mengajaknya menjadi bagian keluarga Baskerville.

Tetapi, Leo tetaplah Leo kepintaran dan terutama kata-kata yang begitu masuk ke hati membuatnya terlihat sebagai orang yang sombong.

Dan bagi Leo persahabatan yang ia jalin dengan Elliot selalu lebih menyenangkan dan tidak dapat dilupakan, dan dia sangat merasa bersalah dengan kematian Elliot.

**LEO POV**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku menjadi Baskerville.

Ukh… Mereka benar-benar membuatku sebal. Hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah kekonyolan belaka, apa yang akan dikatakan Glen terdahulu.

Aku memendam wajahku ke dalam tanganku.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan seseorang berambut hitam diikuti oleh dua orang yang tingginya kurang dari mereka, yang satu berambut pirang dan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

Ah, ternyata dia datang bersama kakaknya, Oz-kun, dan salah satu teman mereka kurasa namanya Alice.

"LEOOOO!" sapa Oz-kun.

"Akh, halo Oz-kun… Lama tak bertemu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari?"

"Eh, jadi aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sahabatku ya?" Tanya Oz dengan wajah memelas.

"U-ukh… Tidak…", dia benar membuatku kalah kali ini. "Ah, Vincent… Kau tau dimana yang lainnya pergi?"

"Uhm, yah… Kurasa mereka sedang bersenang-senang di hari yang cerah ini, mereka juga butuh kehidupan kan?"

"Errr, aku tak terlalu mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kehidupan' itu. Yang ku tau mereka hidup untuk mematuhi perintah Glen."

"Kau juga Glen, mereka pasti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Vincent lalu mencengkram lengan Gilbert, "nii-san kau bisa bantu aku sebentar, kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu."

Lalu tinggalah kami bertiga, Aku, Oz, dan Alice. Sepertinya Alice jarang sekali memecah keheningan, dan Oz-kun yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hei Leo, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menjadi Baskerville?" Tanya Oz dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yaaahhh, biasa sajalah. TAPI!" Oz terlonjak dengan nada suara yang kutinggikan, "Mereka itu sangat payah."

"Payah?"

"Ya, mereka sangat payah. Mereka tidak tau tujuan Glen yang sebenarnya, dan mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah Glen." Aku membenamkan wajahku lagi.

"Bukankah itu wajar, Glen itu kepala keluarga. Wajar saja kalau mereka menuruti perintahmu ataupun Glen, Bukankah begitu?"

"Uhm…" Aku masih membenamkan wajahku, dan aku merasa mengantuk.

"-O… Leo? Kau tertidur? Hah, padahal kami kemari ingin mengunjungimu. Ada Apa Alice?"

"Oz! Oz! Aku mencium baud aging, asalanya dari sana. Sepertinya Rumput laut sedang memasak sesuatu, ayo!"

"Baik Alice, Leo kami tinggal dulu ya?"

**==o==**

"-sama… Glen-sama?" Aku mendengar ada memanggilku. Argh, mereka benar-benar mengganggu tidur siangku.

"Glen-sama, kenapa anda tidur di luar? Nanti anda menjadi sakit." Kata gadis berambut orange itu, dia lebih pendek dariku, warna matanya mengingatkanku akan warna mata Elliot yang mulai samar-samar dalam ingatanku.

"Akh, Lily-san dan semuanya kenapa kalian disini, kalian mengganggu tidur siangku?" aku menanyai mereka, masih setengah mengantuk.

"Bocah itu, ehem, Vincent yang menyuruh kami untuk mencari barang-barang yang ia butuhkan." Jawab wanita yang berambut pink itu.

"Ha? Menyuruh kalian, Apalagi yang dia rencanakan atau kalian juga bersekongkol dengannya?"

"Eh! K-k-kami tidak merencanakan atau bersekongkol dengan Vincent untuk membuat suatu pesta. Ups…" kata Lily

"Pesta? Apa itu?"

"_Lily, BODOH! _Bukan apa-apa, haha… Glen-sama kami akan kesana sebentar dan anda tidak boleh mengintip." Jawab Lotti dan langsung menarik Lily.

**==o==**

**NORMAL POV**

Lotti berlari sambil menarik Lily dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Vincent, gawat rencana kita ketahuan!" Vincent yang mendengar itu lansung melirik Lily, dan mulai mencubit pipinya.

"Menyapa? Akhu nyan tidhak senyaja!" maksunya Kenapa? Aku kan tidak sengaja.

"Itu kebiasaan bodohmu, Lily." Kata Vincent dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Huwe, Lotti Vincent jahat padaku."

"Sudahlah, kita harus tetap pada rencana. _The show must go on!_" Lotti mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"AAAAHHHHH!" terdengar sorakan dari yang lainnya dan mereka mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

**==o==**

**LEO POV**

Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang mereka maksud dengan pesta itu?

Aku mencoba menuju ke taman tempat mereka pergi tadi, lalu ada yang mencegatku.

"O-o-o… tsktsk, Leo itu benar-benar perbuatan yang tidak baik." Oz mencegatku untuk melihat.

"Tapi aku penasaran Oz, dan lagipula aku hanya melihat." Sanggahku

"Leo, mengintip dan melihat itu sama saja."

"Tidak! Mereka jelas-jelas berbeda! Dan kumohon Oz, perbolehkan aku lewat." Aku sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong Oz.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmuuuu…." Oz juga sekuat tenaga mendorongku ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Kumohooooon…."

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK."

Tiba-tiba Oz terjatuh, kurasa aku kali ini yang menang. Doronganku lumayan juga, sayangnya aku ikut terjatuh.

Aku kaget melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku melihat tulisan 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LEO-SAMA', benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya mereka melakukan ini.

Tapi, ulang tahunku kan masih Oktober. Dan perutku mulai merasa aneh.

"Ha!" yang lain terdiam kebingungan. "Hahahahaha… Kenapa… Kalian melakukan ini? Ulang tahunku masih lama, bodoh!" aku mengelap air mataku karena tertawa tadi.

"Ehhmmm, iya kami tahu ulang tahun anda masih lama tapi kami… gimana ya menceritakannya." Lalu Lotti mulai bercerita akan rencana mereka tadi.

**==o==**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hei! Kita adakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Glen-sama, yuk?" Tanya Lily memecah keheningan saat mereka rapat.

"Lily, kau bodoh ya? Kau tahu ulang tahunnya kan masih lama." Kata Vincent.

"Tapi, dia terlihat murung. Benar-benar anak yang malang."

"Kau berani sekali ya Lily? Aku bosan melihat kebodohanmu?" tawa Vincent.

"Lotti, Vincent menjelek-jelekkanku lagi."

"Oke, baiklah kita sepakat untuk merayakan ulang tahun juga menyambut kedatangannya menjadi Glen-sama selanjutnya."

"Lotti, kau bahkan setuju dengan ide bodohnya Lily?" Lily menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Vincent, dan dibalas dengan _glare_.

**==o==**

"Oh, jadi karena itu kalian membuat semua ini untukku?"

Leo merasa perutnya masih terasa aneh, dan hatinya diselimuti perasaan yang ia rindukan.

"I-i-iya, kami sengaja merencanakan membuat ini untuk anda."

"Bagaimana Leo? Kau suka?"

Leo masih terdiam selagi perutnya masih saja terasa aneh dan dia ingin sekali menangis, yang lain masih menanti jawaban Leo.

"K-kalian… huu… ehem, terima kasih atas semuanya ya. Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian. Uuu…."

Leo mulai menitihkan air mata, dan yang lainnya senang mendengar itu dari Leo dan mulai tersenyum.

Mereka mulai pesta, saling bercanda, memakan makanan yang lezat, meminum minuman yang manis.

Leo mulai merasakan saat itu adalah saat terpenting baginya, ternyata anggota Baskerville yang lain benar-benar peduli sekali dengannya.

Leo hanya bisa menikmati saat-saat terindah itu dengan keluarga yang menjadi bagian penting darinya.

Meskipun tidak bersama Elliot, Leo tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan itu.

**== HAPPY END ==**

Hani : Uuu, nggak nyangka bisa jadi kayak gini… *mesti ada yang salah* (owo)

Leo : WAH, Hani-san… *speechless*

Hani : See! Hahaha… :D

Leo : Hem *stare* Bodoh!

Hani : *shock*

Leo : mohon Reviewnya ya… ^ ^


End file.
